


The Weasley's Slave

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucked Up, Gangbang, Group Sex, I'm Sorry, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione is violently awakened to her new future in the wizarding world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head, and yeah it's just a bit fucked up so be warned!

Hermione dozed as the sun shone through the window onto the sofa where she was enjoying her afternoon nap, waiting for the Weasley’s to return to the Burrow after an impromptu trip to Diagon Alley. As she was enjoying a particularly pleasant dream, she suddenly felt a heavy weight on her shoulders and her throat being closed up. 

Her eyes snapped open to find herself face to face with a crotch and a rather large cock down her throat moving rhythmically back and forth. She desperately tried to push her assailant off, when she recognised the voice of her attacker.

“That’s it, Mione, take it. Take my cock, your throat feels so good around it, swallow it like the good Mudblood you are.”

A feeling of shock and revulsion ran through her as she realised none other than Ron Weasley was fucking her throat like a man possessed, violently thrusting as he chased his release. His hands curled deep into her hair, holding her head still against the arm of the sofa, where her head had been rested during her nap. She could feel his balls slapping against her face with each thrust, blocking any chance of her recovering her breath. She prayed that the rest of the family would return soon as she could feel the last of her oxygen ebb away. He continued to moan and thrust ignorant of the pleading screams she mad around his cock.

“That’s it, whore, swallow it all, uh, uh, uh…wha-hey!”

She was suddenly able to breathe again as Ron was pulled off her. She sat up struggling to regain her breath, and wiped away the tears that had been pouring down her face, while she was violently fucked in the mouth. 

She looked up at her rescuer to see that Mr Weasley had been the one to save her as he and the rest of the family had just returned home. She was about to say thank you, when Mr Weasley said,

“What did I say earlier, Ron? You have to wait your turn with the Mudblood, the eldest has to go first.”

As he finished talking he grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled him towards his crotch.

“Now then, Mudblood. It may have escaped your notice that Mudbloods don’t really get privileges in the Wizarding world. Every pureblood family has the right to claim a mudblood as a slave and who better for us than the brightest mudblood of her age. Now then, open up.”

Hermione tried to turn her head away but Mr Weasley had a firm grip and with a quick hold on her nose, she was compelled to open her mouth and soon her throat was once again filled with a cock. She clawed and screamed around his cock as he pummelled her throat over and over. What made it worse was the conversations going on around her,

“Yeah, that’s it, Dad, fuck her hard, show her who she belongs to!”  
“That’s it dear, I’m so proud to have you as a husband, you’re fucking her throat beautifully. I can’t wait to see all my children participate in this wonderful tradition, then I can have my fun with her.”

“Hey, Mum. Can she lick my pussy too?”

“Of course, sweetheart, that’s what Mudbloods are for!”

“Can we strip her, Dad? We want to see how tight her arse is”

“Not to mention, Gred, that her pussy is probably going to need a good fucking too.”

The sheer horror at being used by, made her sob even harder as Mr Weasley’s cock continued to fuck her throat, giving her little time to catch her breath with each bout of thrusting. 

Just as she could take no more, she felt his hot, sticky cum pouring down her throat and he slowly pulled out her mouth and released his hold on her hair. He smiled down at her, the once kind smile she had seen on him so many times before had morphed into a lusty, sadistic grin as he declared,

“Well now that your throat has been taken so thoroughly, I guess it’s Bill’s turn to fuck your throat whilst I take care of your virginity and make you our slave forever”

“Oh Merlin, no. No please don’t, please don’t take my virginity ple---“

Her begs were cut off as Bill’s cock took the place of his fathers, it was much longer and she struggled to keep breathing as he fucked her throat at a punishing pace. She barely even noticed her clothes being vanished off her body as Bill’s hands wrapped themselves around her curls. However, nothing could prepare her for the feeling of Mr Weasley’s cock pushing its way inside of her. 

She screamed around Bill’s cock and desperately tried to get away from Mr Weasley but his firm grip on her hips prevented her escape. She felt like she was being ripped in two. 

“Oh, she really is tight back here, it feels like heaven.” Arthur moaned, ignoring her cries as he steadily increased his pace. The pain kept building and building as they both fucked her.  
Just as she felt she was going to lose consciousness from combined the lack of oxygen and Arthur’s brutal thrusts, she heard Arthur say,

“Hand me the collar, Molly, I need to put it on her as I cum”

She felt cold metal of the collar slither around her neck and snap in place. Suddenly, the pain and lack of oxygen didn’t concern her anymore as her masters’ cum filled her holes. 

She was ready to be the Weasley’s slave.


End file.
